Lowlight (GW)
As a child growing up in North Dakota, Low-Light was terrified of the dark, small animals and loud noises. In an attempt to remedy this situation, his father took him on a hunting trip which took a turn for the worse when Low-Light somehow lost his way in the impenetrable darkness of the forest. Three weeks later, a search party found him with his flashlight, his .22 rifle and a grin from ear to ear. Ten years later he was an instructor at the Army marksmanship program in Ft. Benning and a self-taught, qualified expert in image intensification, thermal imaging and infrared imaging technology. He is also skilled with seismic and magnetic detection systems. Has an odd habit of not sleeping. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: While growing up in Crosby, North Dakota, young Cooper was a timid child who was terribly afraid of the dark. When his father took him out on a hunting expedition, the boy got lost in the woods, and spent much time in the pitch blackness. By the time he was found three weeks later, Cooper had conquered his fears and became stronger for it. After joining the Army, Low-Light became a self-taught expert on image intensification and later became an instructor at the Army marksmanship program at Fort Benning. His knowledge and skill made the G.I. Joe team take notice and recruit him for the assassination of Susan Witwicky in 1981. On one of his earliest missions with the team, Low-Light joined a group of Joes sent to aid the counter-revolutionaries of Sierra Gordo who were fighting a government backed by Cobra. The mission was actually two-fold, since the Joes also had to rescue Snake-Eyes, who was being held in Cobra's Terror-Drome launch base. During the mission, Low-Light used his skills as a sniper to fire tranquilizer darts at Cobra troopers through the dark jungle so that the Joes could steal their uniforms and sneak into the base undetected. After spending some time with the rest of the team, helping to finish the construction of the new Pit in Utah, Low-Light was sent on a dangerous mission into Southeast Asia. The Joes were sent to retrieve traitor and spy Theron Portland who had stolen valuable microchips and met up with a Soviet armored convoy near the border of Thailand. Low-Light's task was to shoot and kill Portland if they were unable to capture him. In reality, the mission was designed to fail by CIA agent Anderson. Portland was meant to defect and the chips contained a computer virus that was to disable Soviet computers. They had also analyzed Low-Light psychological profile and decided he wouldn't shoot the unarmed Portland. The Joes barely made it to their extraction chopper with their lives. Low-Light himself reached the aircraft just as it lifted off and he was being fired upon by the Russians. Once on board, he admitted that he couldn't kill Portland, especially while the man begged for his life. Unfortunately for the dishonest CIA agent, Low-Light knocked Portland out with the butt of his rifle and took the microchips that the Soviets were supposed to hang on to. MUX History: In 2017, Lowlight was assigned to kill Code Buster – the son of the woman Lowlight had assassinated decades earlier. OOC Notes Low-Light's 1989 filecard also gave New Mexico as his home state (it should be North Dakota), and this error was followed in his 1993 filecard. On the MUX we assume that Low-Light was born and raised in North Dakota, but also lived in New Mexico for part of this childhood. Logs 2017 * July 25 - "G.I. Joe Sends Their Regards" - Code Buster hides out from G.I. Joe in Russia. Players Low-Light is a favorite character of dunmurderin. References * Action Figure @ yojoe.com Category:Characters Category:GI Joe World characters Category:GW-GI Joe Category:TP-only characters Category:GW-GI_Joe_instructors Category:GW-GI Joe sharpshooters Category:Humans Category:Night Force Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:US Army